


Phases

by spobylol



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Childbirth, Engagement, Epilogue, F/M, First Fight, Honeymoon, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobylol/pseuds/spobylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Toby move into the next chapters of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> My Spoby heart has been breaking from all this stuff about 6B. I need Spoby heaven again. :/ This is going to be 8 chapters, following the sequence of events in the tags :)

"What are we doing here?" Spencer asks with a laugh as Toby opens the car door and helps her out.

"I just wanted to take a trip through memory lane," he smiles, and cups her cheeks. "We've both been really stressed out from work lately, but I think it's time to celebrate and move forward. I got the promotion I wanted, and you finished that super hard case you were working on. We got through our roadblocks. Shouldn't we celebrate?"

"By going to the Edgewood Motor Court, a crummy old motel?" Spencer laughs, rolling her eyes, but follows him nonetheless.

He tilts his head to the side.

"Come on, Spence. This place is very valuable!" he exclaims. "If I remember correctly, we had our first kiss right here in this parking lot during your junior year of high school.  _That's_ a great memory."

She smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Even though I wasn't expecting that kiss, I'm so glad you did it," she says.

"Oh, I am  _very_ glad I did, too," he chuckles. "Wanna see the room we stayed in?" _  
_

She smiles even wider and follows him. It's that same room, back when they were investigating and sleuthing. Back when they had their 'stake out' in this motel room. Back when they were running around and searching for clues about Jenna. She can't believe it's been so long since that day. Her life was a mess back then.

"I feel the nostalgia running through me just looking at this place," she comments, running her hand against the bedsheets. "We slept here." She pauses for a moment. "How did you get the key to this room?"

He chuckles.

"I may or may not have rented it for the day," he says.

" _Toby_!" she cries. "Why would you do that? Why are we even here?"

"Because it's fun!" he exclaims, sitting down on the bed. "Isn't it crazy how far we've come since that day? I bet you never expected to end up with the kid you thought murdered Alison DiLaurentis. Turns out you were very wrong about me. She isn't even dead."

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"No need to remind me about how many wrong accusations I made," she sighs. "But can you blame me? I had a psycho stalker after me. Was I wrong to not trust anybody?"

"No, you weren't wrong," he tells her, putting his arm around her. "I'm just glad you found a way to trust me."

"How could I not trust you? When I saw those abs laying down on this bed, I couldn't say no," she jokes.

He rolls his eyes and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I knew you were into me. It was all a part of my scheme to win you over," he jokes back, and pulls her onto his lap. 

She kisses him softly, running her hands through his hair. She pulls back, scanning his eyes for a moment.

"What?" he asks.

"Just.. wondering why you suddenly want to think about all our memories," she tells him. "So, why?"

"Because I love you, and I love everything about us," he vaguely says. "We never take the time to reminisce on everything good! We're too busy thinking about how stressful the present is, so we forget to remember how good we had it."

"Good? Being stalked is good?" she bitterly jokes.

"Not that part. The part about us, knucklehead," he rolls his eyes, and kisses her again.

"Don't you mean goofball?" she jokes into the kiss.

His eyes light up when she says that. He pulls back from the kiss in excitement.

"Goofball!" he exclaims. "You're still mad because I beat you that day, aren't you?"

"A little, I must admit. Nobody ever beats me at educational games. I'm a Hastings, I like to win everything," she says.

"You certainly won me..." he mumbles.

"Oh, stop being such a sap!" she cries, smacking his arm playfully.

"I can't help it!" he laughs. "Wait, wait.. I have one more thing to show you. But, we've gotta drive there. I promise, it'll be well worth it. It's the best part yet."

"Toby, it's so late," she says. "Shouldn't we get home? Look at how dark it is outside!"

"I like it dark," he says. "No objections. Come on, or I'll have to kidnap you."

"Fine," she agrees, but it's not reluctant at all. She's happy to go.

She follows him back to the car. He begins driving, and as they near the location, she grows more and more familiar with her surroundings. He's driving up to the Rosewood hilltop they used to go up to when she was in high school. They'd talk about everything up there— family problems, -A problems... She smiles at the sight of it. She hasn't been up there in a long while.

"Someone is feeling quite reminiscent today..." Spencer mumbles.

"It's a good day," he grins, and stops the car.

They go up to the top of the hill. Toby sits down on the giant rock, and pulls Spencer onto his lap and kisses her chastely. She loops her arms around his neck and pulls back. They gaze at each other for a long moment— no kissing, just a look. Then, Spencer notices the giant backpack behind him and raises her eyebrows.

"Okay, why did you bring a  _backpack_?" she laughs into his chest.

"I thought we could spend some time up here, like a camping trip!" he exclaims.

"All right, what've you got in there?" Spencer asks, reaching over into his backpack.

He swats her hands away.

"Hey! Personal belongings," he warns.

"We've been dating forever. What's yours is mine," she grins.

"True," he agrees. "Fine, I'll show you."

He gives her a long smile before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a Scrabble box. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"I should have known  _this_ was coming at some point on our reminiscent night," she laughs. _  
_

"It was inevitable, wasn't it?" he raises his eyebrows, and she nods her head with another laugh. He hops off the rock and sits down on the grass instead, and she follows. He moves back a little, creating space between them, and fills that space with the Scrabble board.

"Are we actually playing a game of Scrabble on a hill?" Spencer asks. "We could do this at home—"

"Shh," he says. "You've gotta stop being such a downer and just embrace the moment instead."

She shrugs her shoulders and watches him open up the Scrabble board. But it's not empty. There are letter tiles literally  _hot glued_ to the board. Her heart stops for a moment when she sees what is written: "G-O-O-F-B-A-L-L" going across, and "G-L-Y-C-E-R-A-L-D-E-H-Y-D-E" going down from the "G" in goofball. But connected to the last "L" in goofball is "I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U". Much more important than everything else is that at the bottom of the board, completely disconnected from the rest of the tiles, is "M-A-R-R-Y-M-E". 

She's so in shock that she can barely move. Slowly, her eyes shift up to look at Toby. By the time she's looking at him, he's no longer seated on the grass floor, he's kneeling. He's kneeling, and he's got a ring box in his hands. He opens it up with the biggest grin she's ever seen on his face in her life. The ring shines. Everything is more beautiful to her right now. The stars look so gorgeous in the night sky. The setting feels perfect. She just wants to jump into his arms.

"I know we've gone up and down, back and forth... And I know I've had a lot of trouble figuring out what I want in life, but I've  _always_ known, since the moment I really met you, that I want you in my life. I want you in every part of my life. You've probably been wondering why I've been taking you down memory lane, and it's because I wanted this moment to be perfect. We have been through hell and back together, and we've always found our way back to each other. And I know why. It's because you're the freakin' love of my life. I had nothing before you, and I'm not kidding when I say that. I had nothing to live for. A lot of guys exaggerate about that when they propose, but I'm dead serious. You are my  _everything_ , and I love you. I love the way you try to beat everyone at everything, I love the way you've made me watch  _The Notebook_  like a hundred times, I love waking up to you every morning and feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, because that's what I am—I'm completely, stupidly, insanely in love with you. Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

By the time he's done with his speech, tears are falling down her face.

"Oh my god. _Toby_ ," she breathes, wiping tears from her face. "Yes," she breathes out. " _Yes_ , I'll marry you!  _Yes, yes_ _, yes_!" 

He grins at her and slides the ring onto her finger, and then kisses her hand. She jumps right over the Scrabble board and into his arms, attacking him with kisses all over his face. She pushes him down so he's laying on the floor, and they just stay that way and continue kissing.

"I love you," she says between a kiss. "So. Much."

He pulls back for a moment with a childish grin on his face.

"Are you sure we can't do this  _at home_?" he mocks.

She rolls her eyes playfully.

" _Shut up_ ," she laughs, and presses her lips against him again, slowly working her way to push his jacket off his shoulders.

And she's still unable to process the fact that she's engaged to Toby Cavanaugh now.


	2. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Toby reveal their engagement to their friends and family, and ultimately celebrate with an engagement party. Also, Spencer and Toby must pick their maid of honor and best man for the wedding.

"Morning, _fiancé_."

Toby's eyes open groggily to see Spencer with a fully prepared breakfast for him in bed. He grins and pulls her back into bed so she's next to him, and kisses her lovingly.

"Did I get this lucky that my soon-to-be-wife is going to be the one who cooks in the house?" he jokes, and kisses her again.

She cups his cheeks and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Continue talking like a sexist ass, and you won't even  _have_ a soon-to-be-wife anymore," she threatens jokingly, and wraps her arms around him. "I wanted to surprise you, just like you surprised me last night."

She traces circles around his bare chest, gazing up at him lovingly while he pops a piece of toast into his mouth. He reaches over and takes her hand, admiring the ring on it. He kisses her hand.

"Wow," he comments. "It fits perfectly, and it looks.. perfect. It looks like it belongs right there."

She sighs.

"I haven't even told the girls yet," she tells him.

"Really? I thought you would have blabbed all about it," he chuckles, and takes a sip of the orange juice she got him.

"I haven't exactly had time, since you kidnapped me on the proposal adventure, and then we did some not-so-innocent things in many places," she smirks, and kisses him again.

"Speaking of that, how did you even wake up to make me this breakfast?" he asks. "I was so knocked out from that _extremely_ intense last night that I wouldn't have woken up unless you woke me up."

"I could barely sleep," she shrugs. "I was thinking all night about the fact that I'm actually engaged. Who knew I'd end up marrying a goofball like you?"

" _Hey_ , this goofball loves you very much," he reminds her, and pecks the top of her head. "I'm guessing you'd like to deliver the news to your besties right now."

She nods her head.

"It's killing me," she laughs. "I always thought I'd tell Aria the moment I got engaged, but  _somebody_ occupied all my time afterwards."

"It's a team effort," he jokes as he hands her her cell phone.

"I don't want to tell them over the phone. This is far too important for that," she shakes her head. "I'm going to have them meet me at the Brew."

"You need a meet-up to tell them you're engaged?" he asks, sighing sadly. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with your fiancé?"

"We've spent plenty of time together. Oh, and I've also sorta got the rest of my life with you, so there's no need to worry about not having enough time together," she jokes as she leaves their bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Hanna apologizes and sits down at the table the rest of her friends are sitting at. "This last minute phone call came up. It turns out that one of the models I hired for my next month's show  _isn't_ going to be able to make it since she made a last-minute commitment to this magazine company that I'm rivals with!"

Spencer laughs.

"It's no problem at all," she says.

"Oh, but it's a problem for me!" Aria cries. "I've had to sit here in suspense to hear Spencer's news because of you, Han."

"I'm sorry!" Hanna laughs. "Alright, I'm here now. What's this big thing we've been waiting for?"

Spencer finally reveals her hand from under the table, flashing her ring to the girls. The three gasp in unison at the sight of the engagement ring. They all knew it was coming, but they can hardly believe it when they see the reality.

"Toby proposed!" Emily exclaims. "Damn it, he should have told me about his plans! I wanted to help with it."

"I would have totally been in, too!" Hanna exclaims. "Spence, this is huge! I'm so excited!"

Aria grabs Spencer's hand and looks closer at the ring.

"It's  _beautiful_ ," Aria comments. "My God, Spence, you're engaged. My little Spencer Hastings is getting married!"

Spencer laughs happily.

"I was going to tell you guys about it last night, but we got a little busy," she winks suggestively.

"First of all,  _ew_... but besides that, you better tell us about the proposal!" Hanna demands. "How was it? Was it good? I bet if I had been involved with the plan, it would have been a million times better... Damn Cavanaugh, he made a mistake not involving me..."

"No, the proposal was amazing. Like, seriously amazing," Spencer gushes. "He took me to all these places from our past, like the place we first kissed. Then, he took me up to the hill and pulled out this Scrabble board that asked me to marry him. Scrabble's sorta been our thing.. we played it the night before we started dating. Never mind that.. then he pulled the ring out and gave the most adorable speech I've ever heard in my life."

"This is so romantic!" Aria exclaims, and reaches over the table to hug Spencer. "Congratulations, babe. This is amazing."

"It's going to be so hard giving my little Spence up to him," Hanna sighs, but hugs her as well.

Emily also joins in on the hug.

"She's in good hands, though," Emily smiles. "Toby's the best guy for her. I'm so happy you're with somebody who's going to love you and be there for you through thick and thin. He really is crazily in love with you, you know?"

"I think I know," Spencer laughs. "I love him, too."

"Love, shmove... it's all about the bangin' wedding!" Hanna exclaims enthusiastically. "You have to have the most kick-ass wedding ever. We three are going to make sure that happens, right?"

"I'm game," Emily nods.

"Oh, you bet I am, too," Aria nods.

"Thank God, I thought I'd have to do all the wedding preparations alone," Spencer sighs in relief. "I mean, Toby's the best guy, but I'm worried he's not going to be interested in how the ceremony is. The glitz and glamor of it all really isn't important to him. Hell, we could get married in a dumpster and he'd probably still be happy."

"Seriously? I mean, I know he's never been into partying and all that, but I thought he'd at least care about his own wedding," Emily says, furrowing her eyebrows.

* * *

 When Spencer arrives home from her meeting with the girls, she is beyond shocked to find Toby already on the phone with several wedding planning companies. He has already ordered flowers, and began looking at wedding halls to hold the ceremony. He sees her walking into the living room, and says goodbye to the person on the phone. He hangs up, smiles at her, and pulls her onto the couch for a greeting kiss.

"Hey, how did it go?" Toby asks curiously, stroking her hair.

"It went well. They've also volunteered themselves to be a part of the wedding planning committee, but it seems _you've_ already got that under control," Spencer laughs, looking at the hundreds of different wedding planning tabs opened up on Toby's laptop.

"Is that surprising?" he chuckles.

"I may have told my friends that you're not going to be interested in planning the wedding..." Spencer bites her lip. "I guess I don't know you all that well, do I? I didn't even know you're a total bridezilla."

He rolls his eyes playfully.

"No, I'm not a bridezilla. I was just looking into some places we could have the ceremony, and made some orders of the flowers— I hope you don't mind," he says. "Honestly, I'm not the type to care too much about the party aspect of it all, but I want this to be amazing."

"I think my team is very willing to put a lot of hard work and effort into planning it, so we have some free time on our hands, don't we?"

Spencer wiggles her eyebrows jokingly, and leans in. She presses a rough kiss to his lips, pushing his head back against the couch. He responds hungrily, kissing her back even fiercer. However, he pulls back mid-kiss and bites his lip.

"Wait.. I don't think our parents are going to appreciate it too much that we haven't told them we're getting married," Toby laughs.

"Mm, they've already waited all this time, can't they wait a few more hours?" Spencer asks, kissing down his neck.

"Oh, I'm sure they can," he grins devilishly as she keeps kissing his neck. "We can tell them right after this..."

* * *

 

After taking some free time to themselves, Spencer and Toby call their parents to come over for dinner. Toby already asked Mr. Hastings for permission to marry her, so he's pretty sure that her father knows what this is all about. He still wants to formally inform the family.

" _Honey_ , it's been so long since you've called us!" Toby's stepmother exclaims, wrapping him in a long hug. He's not extremely close with her after everything that happened with Jenna. She still doesn't know that he went to reform school and all that because he was threatened. She still believes he was a bad kid, and just has cleaned his life up since then. With that in mind, she's  _extremely_ fond of Spencer, believing she's the beacon of hope in Toby's successful life. And honestly, she isn't wrong about that.

"Hi," he smiles politely. "Jenna couldn't make it? It's really quite important."

"Actually, she's not in town," his stepmother responds. "How are you, baby? Well?"

"I'm wonderful," he responds.

She hugs him again and steps inside the household. Following her is Toby's father, who hugs him tightly and grins.

"It's great to see you again, son," Toby's father greets.

"You, too, Dad," he says, welcoming him inside the house as well.

Toby's parents find seats at the dining table while Spencer anxiously waits for the arrival of her own family. The biggest concern of hers is that Melissa is coming. Honestly, she's not too worried about her parents' reaction. While they criticized her when she started dating him back in high school, they grew extremely fond of him. They realized how much he loves her and wants to keep her safe, and how he was a huge part of the reason she made it through high school alive. Seeing the way he was so concerned about her during her drug addiction, they figured out he's not all bad.

Melissa's not an entirely different story. She became a much more supportive sister, and actually guided her through some of her relationship issues with Toby. She's just worried that Melissa will remember how she reacted to her marriage to Ian— to keep it short, she did _not_ like it at all. The doorbell rings, and Spencer hurries to answer the door. She smiles when she sees her parents and Melissa standing there.

"Mom, Dad, Melissa!" she exclaims. "I'm glad you could all make it. Dinner's going to be ready in just a few minutes, so why don't you make yourself comfortable at the dining table?"

Her mother and Melissa sit down at the table, but her dad goes to speak with Toby.

"So, you did it, huh?" Mr. Hastings asks. "You proposed to her?"

Toby chuckles.

"It was supposed to be an announcement for everyone to hear, but yes," he answers.

Mr. Hastings pats his back.

"I expect you to take care of her now, you know. She's my little girl," Mr. Hastings warns.

"Trust me, she's stronger than I am. She can take care of herself," Toby laughs. "But of course, I'm always going to be here. You know I love her more than anything in this world, Mr. Hastings."

He smiles proudly at his daughter's fiancé.

"I don't think there's a better man for my daughter than you, Toby," Mr. Hastings tells him. "With that being said, you're marrying my daughter, kid— no need to keep calling me Mr. Hastings. It's Peter to you."

Toby grins to himself as Mr. Hastings walks to the dining table. Oh, never in a million years would he have thought he'd have Peter Hastings's approval to marry his daughter.

Spencer first brings out soup from the kitchen and serves it to them.

"Finally, I'm  _starving_ ," Melissa comments as she receives her bowl of soup. She looks up at her sister curiously. "As if it isn't obvious, when are you going to finally reveal to everyone why we're here?"

 _Obvious_? Spencer's surprised her sister thinks it's obvious. Well, maybe it is, since she and Toby randomly decided to invite their families to a dinner with no special occasion. She smiles and looks over at Toby. He reaches over and takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They're ready to tell their parents.

"We're getting married," Spencer says.

None of them seem to be in shock, except Toby's parents. Toby assumes that Peter Hastings already informed his family, or maybe it was the giant rock sitting on Spencer's finger that gave it away.

"My little baby's getting married!" Toby's stepmother exclaims. "When's the wedding, sweetie?"

"Oh, uh, we haven't actually decided on a date yet. None of the preparations for the ceremony have really been done. I proposed yesterday," Toby explains.

"And you didn't tell your own father?" Mr. Cavanaugh demands, but his facial expression lightens. "Well, I forgive you, son. Congratulations to you both. I look forward to having Spencer be a part of the family."

Spencer smiles at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Cavanaugh—" she begins.

"Call me Daniel," he smiles.

Spencer blushes happily. This is going perfectly. She looks over at her own family.

"I already knew," Mr. Hastings shrugs.

"Mom?" Spencer asks, looking over at her mother.

"Your father told me, but I didn't call to ask. I wanted to have you tell me yourself. It'd be no fun if I called to ask my own daughter if she's engaged," Mrs. Hastings laughs.

"And Melissa?" Spencer asks.

"It seemed kind of obvious, considering you called both families over for a dinner. I was pretty sure it'd be this," Melissa laughs. "But I'm happy for you, sis. We've had ups and downs together, but you're my sister, and I love you. So, congratulations. I better be invited to the wedding."

"Of course you're invited, Mel," Spencer laughs.

"Well, I'm starved, so I hope you guys prepared more food," Mr. Cavanaugh grins. "And get the wine out. We better be toasting to our children getting engaged, huh?"

* * *

A few days later, the two of them are wrapped together in bed at about 7 PM. Toby's got his arm around her while he watches TV, and her head is on his chest, reading a magazine. He looks over at her with a big smile on his face, and she turns to look at him because she feels his gaze.

" _What_ , Cavanaugh?" she demands, whacking him with her magazine.

"Ow!" he yells, although he didn't really feel pain when she hit him. "Is that any way to treat your future husband?"

She rolls her eyes.

"We both know I'm the one who wears the pants in the family," she jokes, and pecks his cheek. "No, but serious, what?"

He grins again.

"I was thinking about picking our best man and all that.. and maid of honor, of course," he explains.

Spencer presses her lips together.

"Who should be the best man?" Spencer asks. "If you don't want to have anyone, I can always ask Jason. I'm sure he'd be happy—"

"What? You don't think I've got any friends?" he laughs.

"No, it's not that.. well, just, they're not  _close_ friends. Friends that you'd want your best man to be," Spencer answers, sighing. "I love your carpenter buddies and all that, but I'm not sure if I want them to be the best man at the wedding. But if that's what you want—"

"I was thinking Caleb," Toby tells her. "You know, the only close friend I've got, apparently." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you and your friends are very close," she laughs, and pecks his cheek again. "And Caleb! That's great! I like that. I know him, you know him. It's going to be great."

"Yeah, I've made my choice. But what about you?" he chuckles.

"What do you mean? I told you, I'm happy you picked him to be the best man. I approve," she says.

He shakes his head.

"I meant, what about the maid of honor? The bridesmaids? I'm sure it'll be one of your main four, but the answer I'm dying for is which one," he says with a smirk.

"God damn, I didn't realize.." she sighs, running a hand through her hair. "They could be bridesmaids, but maid of honor.. I'm going to have to pick between my best friends?" She sighs. "Why can't I just have one best friend like you!"

"Sorry, Miss Popular. Perks of having no friends," he jokes, and kisses her neck gently.

She shrugs and says, "Eh, who needs friends? I've got you. I could just stay here forever. We could forget about the grand ceremony wedding, run to Vegas, get married... it could just be us forever."

"Sounds nice," he laughs. "Show me what it'd be like if it were just us, Spence?"

She lets out a breathy laugh and lowers herself down to his pajama pants, toying with the hem. He lets out a relaxed sigh, enjoying himself as Spencer drags his pajama pants down his legs.

* * *

 

"It was a very hard decision to make, but I figured it out: it's you. It has to be  _you_."

"Really? I was afraid that you wouldn't pick me—"

"I think I had to. I love them so much, but you've always been my closest. I'm not looking forward to the part where I have to tell them that I didn't pick them... and I'm sure my sister is going to be upset that she wasn't even in the running race, but I made a decision, and I'm happy with it."

"Well, I'm very happy with the decision that you made, Spencer. And I promise, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that this is the best day of your life. Your wedding is going to be absolutely  _perfect_. I'm sure they're going to understand the difficulty of your decision."

Spencer smiles, reaching across the table and squeezing Aria Montgomery's hand. Her lips curl to form a smile. She really is happy with the decision that she made. She's still very close to her other friends, but her friendship with Aria has always been the strongest. The person she would declare her best friend would have to be Aria.

"They're going to be my bridesmaids, of course. I want them to be a part of this wedding. It's just... you're my best friend. I couldn't imagine any other person being my maid of honor," Spencer explains.

"I won't let you down," Aria says, nodding her head. "I'll make an appointment for you to go wedding dress shopping right away. Our first goal is to find  _the_ dress that speaks to you. From my extensive magazine-reading experience, every girl is supposed to have that grand moment where she finds the one dress that she falls in love with. That dress that is meant for her..."

"I'm trusting you to help me find that dress. And hopefully find everything else that is going to make this wedding as perfect as can be," she says, laughing quietly. The smile fades off of her face as she becomes more serious. "Aria... the wedding is fun and all, but what's really important to me is that I get to marry him. At the end of the day, the event is just an event. What really matters to me is becoming his wife."


End file.
